Song
by Monobu
Summary: Just a one-shot to introduce two new characters of mine. So yeah enjoy and shick.


**I did a thing...yep two new OCS and a story to introduces them ALSO BORROWING CHARACTERS SO NEYHEHEHE.**

**Songbird**

Toady was one of those rare days in town, a day where is was calm and little death happened, of course is was due to the lack of living residents as yesterday townhall exploded during in speech leaving about sixteen residents left. Handy who was fixing Cuddles home after it burned down, Petunia who had just came back along with Disco Bear after the two ended up stuck on a flagpole several days ago, Pop who was at the speech but lived thanks to him having to use the can, Muffin a maroon fox who had a cookie pin by one ear and wore a mauve shirt with a chocolate chip muffin on it, who was in her bakery with Samiee an orange fox with glasses and one bue eye and one red eye along with a black scarf and katana, Bunyy a baby yellow bunny with long black hair in ponytails that reach her knees who wore a white tee, grey jeans, black ankle high converse two braclet, one for each wrist, with clear diamonds and Lumpy who by shear luck survived the explosion.

Today was also the day two new characters moved into town. Bunny and Muffin wear at the bus stop waiting for the newest residents to arrives, which wasnt long as the bus soon arrived. The first one to step out of the bus was purple bird with a pink bowtie and a half note tattoo under his right eye, following him was someone in a red sweater that reached their knees with a heart on it and a red hat. The character looked furless except for a few strands of yellow that could be seen from the little parts that wern't covered up. "HELLO!" The bird chimes "THE NAMES FIGARO WHATS YOURS? IS THAT A REAL COOKIE? WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO LONG? YOU LOOK" The bird screams until the other character grabs his beak "Shut up" it states, revealing it to be a female "The names Scarlet, don't talk to me ok, good" Scarlet states before letting go of Figaro and getting her stuff from under the bus.

Hey no need to be a bitch" Bunny tells Scarlet as she walks away "Well I am one so fuck you" Scarlet replies, and Muffin has to grab Bunny to keep her run charging "Ignore her Bunny" Muffin states "SHE'S NOT NICE!" Figaro screams "I can tell...the names Muffin by the way and this is Bunny" Muffin states, letting go of Bunny "Hello" Bunny says "HI BUNNY AND MUFFIN!" Figaor yells, before hugging them both "Yeah, do you mind not yelling" Bunny states, pushing herself off Figaro and rubbing her head "WHAT...oh sorry... I forget I yell sometimes..." Figaro states, letting go of Muffin "Ok thats cool, oh hey lets show you around town" Muffin states "Okey Dokey" Figaro quickly replies before Muffin grabs his wing and pulls him off. Muffin and Bunny show Figaro most of the town and finnaly end it at Muffin's bakery.

"Ok this is my bakery, come on in and I'll get you something" MUffin states, etnering her bakery "OH can it be cake/" Figaro asks happily "Sure" Muffin replies with a smile "YAY!" "Well I have to go to the hospital and see if anyone came back yet, so see ya later" Bunny states before leaving as Muffin and Figaro say bye. "Ok one cake coming up" Muffin states before heading in her backroom. Just then Samiee runs in, nearly crashing into the table where Figaro sat down "Oh hello, you must be new, buy forget that, have you seen Muffin?" Samiee asks quickly "HI, yeah she went back there" Figaro replies, pointing to the backroom "Thanks" Samiee respondes before rushing into the backroom.

"I like this town" Figaro tells himself, just before Muffin yells "SAMIEE DON"T TOUCH T!" and then the bakery exploded. Handy who had just finished fixing town hall and wanted to get a treat sighs as bits of bakery rain down "Son of a" he sats to say until a large chunk loands on him and forces him into his helmet. From across the street, Scarlet watched and let out a sigh "So what they say about this town is true then, intresting" she states before walking away.

**IT SUCKED BUT OH WELL**

**Bunny belongs to BunnytheEpicbunny.**

**Muffin belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Sammiee belongs to Flippy Face**

**RATE AND REVIEW OR WHATEVER**


End file.
